The use of communication devices has increased astronomically over the last two decades. The penetration of mobile devices (also referred to as user equipment (UEs) or stations (STA)), as well as the rapid increase in Machine Type Communication (MTC) devices for the Internet of Things (IoT), in modern society has continued to drive demand for a wide variety of networked devices in a number of disparate environments. The use of networked devices using 3GPP LTE systems has increased in all areas of home and work life.
Unfortunately, the vast explosion of wireless devices has oftentimes resulted in a paucity of spectrum resources. While a number of different technologies presently exist, none is presently able to make adequate use of the available spectrum across the existing types of wireless devices. It may thus be desirable to provide a communication system and one or more techniques that are able to promote increased spectrum efficiency for a wide range of wireless devices that use network resources.